


Jacob: Origins

by JoshuaWoode



Category: Inevitable - Fandom
Genre: Coercion, Crossdressing, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaWoode/pseuds/JoshuaWoode
Summary: This story reveals the background of the character of Jacob from the novel "Inevitable."It's a dark tale of a deeply disturbed mind, and definitely not for everyone.
Relationships: Father-Son - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Jacob: Origins

### Jacob: Origins

I became a single Dad a few years back, when my son Jacob was just three years old. Some people aren't cut out to be parents, and unfortunately I married one of those people. I watched as my spouse crumbled under the weight of responsibility, her post-partum depression ranging from severe to catastrophic. Eventually Barbara gave up, and I suppose I gave up on her too. At any rate, Jake and I had to form a team and learn how to get along.

My friends told me that sort of difficult separation can do things to you. Mess with your mind. Change you in odd ways. I can understand how that might happen to some people, but I felt fine. I had Jacob and we were happy. Fuck my wife if she didn't want to share in our lives. _Seriously. Fuck her with an ax handle until she bleeds._ But I was fine. The red flashes I saw sometimes were just from eye strain.

I've always believed that parents should encourage their children to be independent, to solve their own problems when they can. We should help them when they need it, of course -- I'm not the Dad who teaches swimming by throwing my child into the deep end of the pool and only fishing him out when he's gone under for the third time. But I wanted Jacob to be able to think for himself and work through things. I tried to give him just enough guidance so that he felt like he got over the hurdle by himself, and that I was there to catch him if he fell.

One important part of independence is knowing what you want, and knowing how to ask for it. If you're too shy or awkward about asking, you're much less likely to be happy in the long run. I made Jacob really think about what he wanted while letting him feel confident about asking. Of course, you don't get everything you ask for. Jake also had to learn how to deal with being told "no."

These lessons started even before his mother left us. Her issues meant that I generally had to be the primary caregiver, so bath time became a Daddy time. I enjoyed the closeness and there was a certain intimacy of male bonding about it, even when he was just two. I'd strip to my boxers and sit on the edge of the tub and help him wash, playing and splashing along the way.

As with all kids Jake was curious about his body, and naked times gave him the opportunity to explore. He would unabashedly fondle and tug at his little boyparts, often resulting in his lovely circumcised spike pointing at the ceiling. This delighted him no end. He also clearly enjoyed it when I washed between his legs, alternatively giggling and fading into a quiet, gentle squirm.

By the time Jake was four, I could tell when he wanted me to wash him there. He would look at me expectantly, or lift his bottom in the tub so that his privates were exposed above the water. He was already quite a talker, but he seemed shy or unsure about how to say what he wanted. When he turned five, I thought it was time for a teaching moment.

One night in the tub, Jacob was smiling and waving his miniature erection in my direction, clearly wishing for Daddy to give it a scrub. I smiled back and asked him, "What do you want, Jake?" I saw him blush a little. Even though at that age he had almost no modesty, he somehow sensed that there was naughtiness in this. I reassured him. "It's okay, son... it's just us boys here, you can tell me."

Jake chewed his lip for a moment before finally saying, "Wash me, Daddy." It was a start, but I wanted him to get to the heart of what he really wanted.

"What do you want me to wash, Jacob?" He giggled and hesitated a moment before pointing to his bare nail. I shook my head. "Use your words."

He wriggled, splashing the water... his face got redder. "My peeper," he finally ventured.

I chuckled. He was getting it, but I knew there was more work to do. "Let's use the proper words. You know what it's really called, don't you?" We'd had the talk about body parts a few times already.

"My penis?" he offered.

I ruffled his wet hair. "That's it. Good boy. Now ask me properly for what you want."

"Wash my penis, Daddy?" He seemed to be getting more comfortable with the conversation.

"Almost. What's the magic word, tiger?"

He smiled brightly and stated his desire more firmly. "Wash my penis PLEASE, Daddy."

I bent over and gave him a hug, dampening my chest from his wet skin. "That's my boy." I grinned and gave his stiffy the most thorough, slippery-soapy washing ever. I kept at it until I felt his smooth peter jump and twitch in my hand, saw his eyes go hazy and his face glow a soft, calm pink.

Jake smiled up at me gently. "Thanks, Daddy," he said quietly.

"You're most welcome, Jacob."

It briefly occurred to me that this was a little odd. I'd just masturbated my five year-old son. Everything up to that point could be described as innocent horseplay among us boys. But really, it just seemed like a natural thing. I quickly dismissed the concern. Things were fine. I rubbed my eyes. They were aching again.

From that point on I would only wash Jake's penis in the bath when he asked. He quickly learned that he had to ask properly and it seemed to come more easily to him each night. After a few months he was able to ask without blushing, and it was time to move on. I wanted him to connect more deeply to his needs. The next time he made his request I responded with a question.

Smiling gently, I asked, "Why do you want me to wash your penis, Jake?"

It was intended to be an easy question. He thought for just a moment. "Cuz it feels good?" He watched my face to see if it was really that simple.

I nodded approval. "Just right, tiger. I think it's already pretty clean, isn't it?" He giggled and nodded. "What you're really asking is for me to make you feel good. If you ask for what you actually want, you might be surprised at how you get it."

He looked confused, so I prompted him. "Try asking me that way, sport."

He chewed his lip before offering, "Please make my penis feel good, Daddy?"

Without a word I lifted the tyke up onto his feet in the tub and hugged him around his waist, bringing my mouth between his legs. I balanced his bare little package on my tongue, tight tiny sack and junior stiffy all at once. I let my lips engulf him and suckled... mauled him in my mouth. I heard him gasp quietly. He held my head as I worked, relentlessly fellating my young son. My hands spread his backside and my finger gently explored between the round cheeks. I lashed at his springy hardness with my tongue until he shivered... he exhaled, his breath carrying a bare audible word... "Daaaaddddyyyyyy..." as his penis spasmed and jumped. His orgasm was completely dry of course, but I expect no less intense for that. I held him in my mouth as the twitching slowly ebbed.

I had a strange notion, a small voice in my head. A fleeting thing, quickly gone and dismissed, an echo from a flash of anger. _Seems like your child is in the clutches of a molester, Barbara. Orally raped at just five years of age. What are you doing about that? Oh... you're not here, are you. Sad._ Was my wife's departure somehow affecting my relationship with my son? It's only natural that I'm upset. I squeezed my eyes shut until the voice quieted. Boys being boys. Nothing wrong with feeling good. Everything's fine.

As he relaxed and slumped against me, I looked up into his round face to see his pink lips curled in a soft, blissful grin. "See what can happen when you ask for what you really, truly want, Jacob?" He nodded sleepily and I lifted him out of the tub. I dried him off carefully and tucked him into bed without putting on his pajamas. "I'm proud of you, son. You're learning to know what you want and how to get it. And no need for PJs with just us boys here. Am I right?" He giggled and nodded as I kissed his forehead and turned off his light.

The next morning I rose early and reflected on the progress Jacob was making. He seemed more confident and happy than ever, much more so than when he'd been under the influence of his morose mother. I had been genuinely afraid that the separation would be a major setback for his development. I admit that I patted myself on the back a bit for helping him to establish a sense of self and importance. Nobody teaches you how to be a good parent, but I felt that I was doing just fine.

In the shower I thoroughly shaved off all my my pubic hair. Jake was going to be seeing a lot of my penis from here on out, so I wanted to be sure he wasn't intimidated by it. I wanted to use every chance to bolster his sense of self-worth. _Your son is going to get to know Daddy's cock, Barbara. He's going to get to know it very well. How does that make you feel? Are you here to protect him? Oh, I guess you're not._ I closed my eyes and let the warm water flow over my face until the flashing lights faded.

I whistled happily as I opened my son's bedroom door. He slowly blinked and yawned... stretched his slender arms. "Time to get up, Jake. We've got to go shopping today. Come down for breakfast first though." I saw him blink again and felt his eyes dart over me. He sat up in bed. "Daddy?" He hesitated.

"Yes, Jacob?" Patient.

"Ummm... how come you're naked?" I was proud that he felt that he could just ask me in such a straightforward way.

"No need for clothes when it's just us boys, right? We have the same parts, don't we? You're naked too, unless I'm mistaken."

He peeked under his covers and giggled. "Oh ya." He slipped from bed and padded to the kitchen by my side, his eyes constantly drawn back to my exposed adult organ but then skittering away to stare elsewhere. I saw another teachable moment as we reached the kitchen.

"I think you want something right now that you're not asking for, Jacob."

He managed to look up. Sheepishly, "Ummm... breakfast? I'm hungry."

I shook my head. "You're curious, I can tell. It's okay, son... ask, like I've taught you."

He swallowed and blushed. Stammered a little as he spoke. "Is it... is it... okay to look?"

I shook my head. "Ask me properly."

"C-Can I please look, Daddy?" he tried.

"Look at what, son? Ask for exactly what you want, clearly and completely, if you expect to get it."

Finally, "Can I please look at your... p-penis?"

I beamed with pride. "Yes, Jacob. You're welcome to look at Daddy's penis. You can look as much as you like."

Jake let his eyes rest on my manhood. It's quite average, circumcised like his, perhaps five inches soft and a bit more than seven hard. I felt it start to stretch and swell as his eyes took it in.

"It's like yours, son... just bigger. The same feelings." I watched him carefully, waiting as he satisfied his curiosity. His hairless boyhood was also extending, rising. "What's it called when your penis gets stiff, Jacob?"

He looked down, trying to remember. "I'm not sure, Daddy."

I reassured him. "It's okay, sport. It's called an erection. Can you say that for me?"

He sounded out the word carefully. "Eee.. wreck... shun."

"That's my boy. Are you getting an erection looking at my penis?"

Jacob glowed a brighter shade of red as he regarded his miniature spike, now straining straight out from his smooth pubis. "I... guess so."

 _He likes Daddy's cock, Barb. How do you feel about that? Where do you think that will lead?_ I shook off the stray thought. "You should never be ashamed at having an erection, Jake. It's something to be proud of. Whenever you get one, I'd like you to tell me. You can say 'I have an erection,' just like that. Or you can say 'My penis is erect.' Give it a try."

He seemed to relax and giggled, waggling his bottom playfully and making his bald stiffy jiggle. "My penis is erect, Daddy," he said with an impish grin.

"It most certainly is, tiger. My penis is erect too. Do you know why we get erections?"

My son thought for a moment and shook his head, so I explained. "It's how our body tells us that it needs to feel good. Your penis knows what it wants, and it knows how to ask. Just like you're learning to do."

Jake was staring directly at my now fully-pronounced adult hardon. Father and son, sharing a moment of bonding over their bodies. I felt so close to Jacob. He was learning to be confident and get what he wanted out of life. I was being a responsible Dad.

Jacob nodded and continued to openly gawk at my shaved manhood. I waited for him to think things through.

"My penis wants to feel good, Daddy," he said after a bit.

I just nodded, waiting for the appropriate words.

Another pause. He looked up. "Please make my penis feel good, Daddy?"

I rewarded him with a grin. "That's the way, son. But not right now. Right now we have to have breakfast and do the shopping. We can't always stop to feel good when we're busy." I'd read that children who could defer their gratification did better in life. The famous marshmallow test and all. My son would need to stay horny for now. I thought that this might also make him more attentive.

Jake was disappointed but seemed to accept this. He plopped her bare bottom down in his usual chair at the kitchen table.

"May I please have Fruit Loops, Daddy?"

"A very proper way to ask, Jake. Yes, you may have Fruit Loops." I ruffled his hair as I poured the cereal, my hardness bobbing over the table. He regarded me with a question in his eyes. I prompted him gently. "You can ask, sport."

"What do you do when your penis wants to feel good?"

I kissed his forehead. "That's a thoughtful question, Jake. Thank you for asking. It shows that you're thinking about me, and not just about yourself. You're a kind boy."

Jake grinned brightly, holding his spoon in his fist. "But what do you do, Daddy?" I loved his curiosity. Such an inquisitive child.

I answered calmly and truthfully. "Since Mommy left, I masturbate when I get an erection."

He frowned. "I don't know what that means."

"It means making your own penis feel good." I gazed at my naked son, smiled despite a stab of pain in my temples. _To what obscenities have you abandoned your child, Barbara? What have you allowed to happen, by leaving him behind?_ I touched Jacob's cheek. "I'll show you what it means, tiger."

I stepped closer and began to tug at my thick pole. Jake watched in fascination. It didn't take long before I grunted and spilled my seed over the top of his Fruit Loops. His eyes were wide, confused.

"You peed on my cereal, Daddy."

I chuckled. "No, sport. That's semen. It's what a penis squirts out when a grownup has an orgasm. It's not pee. You can think of it like milk. You'll start making your own when you get older. And that's masturbating. Rubbing your penis until you have an orgasm." I squeezed the base of my organ and dribbled the last drops into the bowl.

Jacob still didn't understand, but I think he wanted to seem grown up so he nodded slowly. He eyed the cereal bowl skeptically, poked at the white sticky globs with his spoon. I poured some regular milk over the top and sat down across from him. "Dig in, tiger. We have to go soon." He made a little face at me. I gave him a sterner look and he took a tentative bite. The massive sugar in the cereal obviously overwhelmed the taste of my spunk, at least for the most part. One his next bite I saw a strand of my cum arc between the bowl and the spoon, but Jake didn't seem to notice. He ate faster until there were just a few stray loops floating in the bowl.

 _I just made your son eat my cum, Barbara._ Weird thought. I knew I was fine, really. I smiled approvingly at Jacob. "That's my boy. We'll have to put clothes on to go out, I suppose. Let's get dressed."

I followed Jake to his room. His little penis was still very stiff. "Daddy..." He hesitated.

"You know that you can ask me anything, sport."

"Can I do the... making my penis feel good thing?"

"Use the proper word. It's a big word, I know. But you can remember it. It's 'masturbate.'"

"Can I mast..." He looked to me anxiously. I nodded and filled in for him, "Urrrrr..." I paused. "Bate!" he finished, proudly.

I rested my hand on his head. "You're allowed to masturbate, Jake. But not now. We have to go shopping."

I opened his dresser drawer and got out some new underpants I'd bought him. They were smooth and flat in front, white with pink kittens and a tiny bow. I'd thrown out all his old ones along with his pajamas. _All the ones my stupid cunt of a wife had bought him._ I saw a brief red flash and shook my head to clear it. "Fresh new undies, tiger," I said.

He took them... looked a question. "How come they're different?"

"Don't you think they're pretty? I think they're very pretty."

He seemed doubtful. "I guess so. I like kittens."

"Everybody likes kittens, sweetheart. Now put them on. The bow goes in the front."

I watched with a grin as my five year old boy stepped into his first panties and pulled them up. They fit snugly, the outline of his baby hardon clearly outlined inside the stretchy fabric. "How do they feel, son?"

He twisted his mouth to the side. "They're kinda nice. Tight. But they feel good... on me."

I raised my eyebrows. "You mean they feel good on your penis, don't you?"

He nodded. "Then say that, Jacob. Say what you mean."

"They feel good on my penis, Daddy." 

I scooped him up and kissed his cheek. "Then you can wear that kind from now on, okay?" He giggled and grinned.

**************************

Jake and I settled into a nice rhythm over the next several months. I decide to home school him so that we could stay close and I could shape him into the strong and confident child that I knew he could be. I saw an eye doctor about the red flashes and he said it was probably related to stress. I felt fine though.

Jacob got more comfortable asking for what he wanted. When he turned six he began to assert himself even more. But I was still working on his ability to delay his gratification. This led to some tension between us.

One morning while Jake was watching me jerk off onto his Raisin Bran, he said, "Daddy, my penis is always erect in the morning. Why won't you let me masturbate then?"

"You asked very nicely, tiger. It's good for you to wait for your orgasm. Then when you have it, you appreciate it more, and you learn the value of patience."

He pouted as I moaned and coated the brown flakes in his bowl with my sperm. "I don't like waiting, Daddy." He started eating without even waiting for me to pour the regular milk.

I chuckled. "So I see. I guess you like Daddy's semen, though." There was a thick white dollop on his lip. He licked it off and shrugged. "Besides, scout, I like giving you your orgasms, especially when you've waited and you really need one. And when you ask properly."

Jacob was thoughtful. "You like it, Daddy?" he finally asked.

"It?" I regarded him patiently. He knew that he should be specific with his questions.

"You like sucking on my penis and giving me an orgasm." It was more of a statement this time, but I was happy with his framing.

"It's one of my most favorite things, Jacob. I love making you feel good."

He chewed his lip. "It's better when you do it."

I sighed and poked his tummy playfully. "It it it it it..."

He giggled. "My penis feels better when you suck than when I masturbate, I mean."

"That's better, sport. Now I understand exactly what you mean. And yes, it's nicer when someone sucks on your penis, isn't it?"

Jake nodded and looked a little sad. "Nobody sucks on your penis, Daddy."

I shrugged. "That's true, son." I saw a red flash... tried to blink it away. _"Your pathetic shrew of a mother wasn't the sort to do that. No, no cock ever passed those pristine lips, did it? Not mine, at any rate."_ Had I said that out loud? I honestly wasn't sure. My head throbbed. I forced a smile and tousled Jake's hair.

Jake looked surprised at my tone, but thankfully I don't think he understood my words. After a time, he said, "How come you never asked me? If you want it, you should ask."

I couldn't help but swell with pride. My boy was echoing my teaching back to me. "It's my job to protect you, and teach you things, and help you to be happy. It's not my place to ask you for things just for me. I ask you to do things that are good for you, like brushing your teeth. If you want to do nice things, I want you to do them on your own, son."

He seemed to understand and munched quietly on his cum-soaked breakfast. His question did make me think, though. Was there something that I wanted, something that only he could give me, something I would ask of my son? The notion passed as I sat behind Jake and pulled his long sandy hair back and tied it into a ponytail with a scrunchy. I hadn't had it cut for over a year. Whenever I took him out in public in a dress, everyone saw him as a girl. It made me smile when they told me what a pretty daughter I had. Jake had learned to smile and accept the compliments. I'd taught him that it was special to be able to be both a boy and a girl, that he could enjoy both worlds equally and understand people all the better. I felt my eyelids flutter again. _You only thought you had a son, you miserable whore._

Jacob was a pensive child, even at six years of age. I could tell when his young brain was working something out. He was more quiet than usual for the next few days. Then one Saturday morning, I woke up to find him curled up with me in my bed.

This wasn't so unusual in itself. We liked our cuddles and he'd sometimes sleep with me when he was overly tired or restless. This time was a bit different though, as my son was gently gripping my morning erection in his tiny hand, his head resting easily on my chest.

"It's polite to ask someone before your take hold of their penis, tiger." He looked up anxiously but saw that I was smiling.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He giggled softly. "May I please hold your penis?"

"Are you holding my penis because you want to, Jacob?"

He nodded slowly. "I thought about what you said. I want to be nice to you because I want you to feel good." He squeezed and fondled my hardness with curiosity. My face showed my pleasure. "Plus... it feels kinda neat... I like touching it."

I cradled his head and kissed his hair. "You are a very kind and special child, Jake. You most certainly may hold my penis. Are you going to masturbate me with your hand?"

Jake chewed his lip and blushed. "I thought maybe I'd do... the other way."

I gave him the look he knew so well and his face flushed brighter red. His eyes dropped and he said, very quietly, "May I please suck on your penis, Daddy?"

"Look up here, sport. Right into my eyes. Ask for what you want, without being shy."

He raised his head and met my gaze, spoke with more confidence. "May I, Daddy?" I made myself wait. "May I please suck on your penis?"

I brushed the hair back from his eyes. "Yes you may, Jacob. That would be wonderful. But you know what that means, right? You always have to finish what you start."

He thought for a moment. "Oh. Your semen."

I nodded. He slid down and laid his soft cheek against my tummy. I felt the breath from his button nose flow over my throbbing erection. "I have it for breakfast every day anyways. I like it more when it's warm."

I sighed deeply as I felt his soft lips tentatively engulf my tip. My hand slid down his bare back and I was glad to find that he was wearing his panties. I pushed my fingers under the waistband and probed gently at his tiny rosebud as his child's mouth worked, awkwardly trying to emulate the way that I fellated him. It didn't take long. He swallowed like a trooper and licked up the residue.

 _Your baby boy's a cocksucker, Barbara. A faggot crossdressing drinker of cum. And he asked for it. He looked me in the eye and asked if could please blow me. See what happens when you walk out on your family?_ I was sure that the red flashes were from the intensity of my orgasm. Jake and I cuddled in bed and read stories all morning long. I rewarded his kindness with three orgasms of his own, mauling his tiny spike in my mouth until he begged me to stop. Just us boys. Everything was fine.

**************************

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard Barbara's voice on the phone. I could hardly see through the crimson lights dancing before my eyes and the sharp stabbing pain in my temples, but the voice I heard answer... my voice, it must have been... was surprisingly calm and reasonable. One part of my brain seemed to hear her words like the wonk-wonking of adults on a Charlie Brown TV special, but another part appeared to be processing what she was saying and responding.

"I know that he's your son too, Barbara. But you left us. You can't just waltz back in here and feel like you're part of the family again."

_Wonk-wonk-wonnnnkkk-wonk._

"I'm glad that you've met someone, and I hope that you're happy with him. I hope he can help you get well."

More wonking.

"An entire weekend? I don't know... he hardly even remembers you, you know." _I hope that feels like a red hot knife in your eye socket, cunt. I want to hear your brain sizzle._

The next thing I knew I saw that the phone was back on the hook. I tried to remember the end of the conversation. Pain. Red. Pain. I said yes. I said she could take him for a weekend, with her new boyfriend. I said that.

I vomited in the sink.

Jake heard me retching and came into the kitchen, concerned.

I managed a weak smile. "It's okay, sport. I guess my dinner didn't sit well."

He frowned. "You need to lie down, Daddy." He squeezed my hand and led me to bed, his naked bottom waggling. We slept and I woke to the warmth of his busy mouth. While he worked his firm little tongue along my shaft I talked to him. I shared my innermost thoughts. I wasn't sure he was ready to hear it all, but he seemed to truly understand. After I filled his six-year-old mouth with my sperm and felt him receive it, I did something I'd never done before. I asked him for something, something just for me, something selfish that I wanted. I explained it to him carefully, so that he'd remember every important detail. How the things that we ask from our deepest heart are our most sacred secrets. And my lovely son smiled his perfect smile, and the red flashes faded, and the pain in my head ebbed away.

**************************

That next weekend, when Barbara called, I could hear noise in the background. "Where are you?" I asked.

This time, I heard her with crystal clarity. No wonking. "I'm at the police station, Robert." She sounded upset. Crying, even.

"Oh my goodness. What happened? Is Jacob okay?" _Please notice that I didn't ask if YOU were okay._

"I... I don't know if he's okay... I can't believe this... I had no idea..." Sobbing. Poor girl.

"Calm down, Barb. Just tell me."

"It... I mean... my boyfriend... I left him alone with Jake when I went out for a cigarette..."

"Still smoking, Barbara? Around my son? Filthy habit. You should quit."

"Rob... shut the fuck up and listen. When I came back in... they were in the bedroom... I can't even say..." A long pause.

"Barb... What happened?"

"He was... Jacob was... he had his mouth..."

I was shocked. Almost speechless. Almost.

"You can't mean... that your boyfriend... violated my son? Please tell me that can't have happened."

She was hysterical by now. "Jack said... Jack said... he said that Jake... did it... asked him if he could... that Jake almost attacked him..."

"Barbara... that's absurd. You know that can't be true. Jake is six years old."

"I know, I know. Jake was totally freaked out. He was screaming and crying that Jack... forced him. The... counselor talked to Jacob and she said he'd definitely been... molested. Oh God... Rob... I don't know what to say... I... I'm so sorry..."

I waited a good long time to answer.

"Knowing you, Barbara, this boyfriend... I bet he's a real winner. You never knew what you had, did you? All your boyfriends before me were psychos, and I bet this Jack is another fine specimen. You know how to pick'em." I actually chuckled a little before catching myself and continuing. "I'll be there to pick up Jacob in a half hour. Stay away from him. I'm filing child endangerment charges against you, and it won't help your case if you try to convince Jacob that this wasn't your fault."

My eyes were totally clear as I hung up the phone.

_I'd love to hear your feedback. You can contact me at[joshua.woode@hushmail.com](mailto:joshua.woode@hushmail.com?subject=Jacob:%20Origins)_


End file.
